1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating docks, and, in particular, to durable polyethylene docking sections with flanges and sockets that allow the sections to be connected in a variety of configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floating marine docks are commonly used as a means of providing access to and mooring for boats or as swimming or fishing platforms. Modular or sectional docks are frequently employed for constructing docks of various sizes and configurations. In the past, Styrofoam has commonly been used as the basis for docking modules. These modules, however, are unstable, cumbersome, hazardous to the environment, and are, therefore, limited in their applications. This creates a need for a buoyant modular dock made almost entirely of molded polyethylene or other environmentally stable materials.
In addition, the apparatus connecting modular docks together must be secure enough and strong enough to withstand high stress. Some prior art docks have secured floating dock sections together with joists, locking pins, mounting plates, springs and other fasteners, but each suffers from its own disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,055 utilizes rubber connectors that fit into sockets positioned at the top and bottom edges of the docking members. The lateral and vertical movement that results from the action of wind and waves against floating docks puts considerable stress on the connecting apparatus.
A need exists, therefore, for a modular floating dock with a high strength connecting apparatus that is durable enough to be used in a variety of settings.